newhavenrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Rules New Haven has very few rules which are subject to change at any time. If you have any questions about these rules, please speak with the staff. Staff Below you'll find a list of the staff members and their roles. They're listed by their usual nick. RickyTick - Founder. Character sheet approval. StoryTeller. Forums mod. ChaosKillerX7 - Op. Character sheet approval. StoryTeller. Forums mod. Preve - Forums mod. Kooky - StoryTeller Basic Rules #New Haven is free form roleplaying (FFRP ). #Play is uncensored, and as such is not intended for anyone under the age of 18. While we request that players take intimate (cyber ) play to a side channel, things can get pretty heated in the main room. You've been warned. #Disputes in game play are called shenanigans. Please read the forum topic on Shenanigans . #Ops have the final say. Period. All players are welcome to respectfully debate their point of view with an op, but in the end, the ops have the final say. #Each player may have up to 4 active characters and 4 inactive characters (for a total of 8 characters) at any given time. Inactive characters are considered restricted and may not be played even in side channels. #Once a character is moved into the innactive category, they're restricted from game play for one month. #Players who play their innactive or restricted characters will be given one warning. After this warning if you insist on playing your innactive character, they will be put into quarentine. See the forum post on quarentine and restricted characters here . #Autohits are tolerated on a minimal level. If you continually auto-hit other characters without taking your hits, you might have your characters restricted or put into quarentine. #No OOC hatespeak or obvious disrespect. We're all grownups around here. Arguments happen, disagreements happen, but let's keep it civil. You wanna get personal? Take it to PM. #The following topics are off limits in the OOC room: Politics, Religion, Spoilers of any kind (Movie, book, video game, etc), Violence. You wanna talk about this stuff? No problem, but take it to PM. #Don't be irritating or annoying. Don't abuse certain text colors/CAPS/bolding/italics/profanity. Orange (Text color 7) is generally reserved for ST actions and narration. #No rapid fire posting, please. Either make one long post that says it all, or post a couple, then wait your turn. Max back to back posts is 3. After your third post, wait a few minutes before posting another. #We prefer not to just wand away play. If something on your sheet becomes an issue due to abuse/overuse/etc, then the OP on dutymay make an IC judgement call to resolve the issue. For example, if an item that was approved is overused or abused, the OP might post an ST insert dictating that the item explodes, or permantly fails. This means that your item has been taken out of play until you discuss getting it back from an OP. #You're not the only one in the driver seat when it comes to your character. So no getting pissy when an ST posts an effect on your character. It's not up for debate. If you'd like to discuss the action with an OP, take it to PM. If you're not satisfied with the outcome of that conversation, please see rule #4, or see your way to the door. #No drama. Expect to be muted or devoiced if you bring it to the room. Just don't pretend to be surprised. Mini SL Creation Anyone at any time may create mini SLs around their own personal characters. However, if it's going to be room wide, then please talk to RT about becoming either a temporary or Permanent ST. All I ask is that you don't blow up New Haven. Anything that breaks down the whole setting or the way the game would be played will be pulled and wanded away. I don't like doing this, so please don't make me. This means no blasting a sector out of existance. Buildings within one? Fair game.